


Emerald's Revenge Scheme

by Chromite



Series: Chromite's Oddities [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Twist Of Fate, Brainwashing, Happy ending? Depends on who you're rooting for., Machines, Oral Sex, Pearlification, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Emerald kidnaps Lars's mother Martha as part of her newest scheme to get her revenge on Lars and the Off-Colors.You don't have to read the rest of the series for this to make sense, each story in this series is self contained.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know:  
Pearlification: The process of an organic creature or Gem getting brainwashed by a combination of machinery and a synthetic Pearl gem being placed on their flesh. The process leaves an organic more durable, more feminine, and rewards them with extreme sexual pleasure when they perform their duties correctly. 
> 
> Story does not reflect my personal tastes. Chapters were written on request from others.

>It was a lovely day on Earth, and a few months had passed since Lars had returned from Homeworld. Martha crouched down outside, tending to her garden, whistling to herself when a figure sneaked up behind her and knocked her out.  
>When Martha regained consciousness, she felt an odd sensation in her pussy. When she looked down at her body, she found herself clad in a hot pink leotard that only covered her torso, her breasts straining against the material, her nipples visible through it. At her naval sat a curiously smooth pink gem. Her legs were spread wide apart and clamped down within , her hands had been cuffed to two large yellow handlebars. The main portion of the device was green, a large green shaft stuck out from the base and had been inserted into her pussy. She could feel the cold metal around her wrists digging in every time she released the handlebars and tried to pull away. She struggled against her restraints for a few moments, hoping they'd break somehow, but after five minutes of trying, she realized she couldn't escape.  
>She turned her attention to the room around her, looking frantically for the voice she just heard. Looking around, she noticed the room itself was mostly green as well, she saw another machine stuffed into a corner, to the left of a large green chair, engraved with patterns that reminded Martha of the chairs she'd seen kings and queens on Earth sit in. To the right of the chair sat a large green bed, easily big enough to allow fourteen people to rest comfortably upon it and still have room to move around.   
>Matha's mind filled with fear as she heard the sound of something whooshing behind her, like a door sliding open. Her fear only built as she heard the sound of footsteps coming across the room. She renewed her struggles, desperate to break free before whatever it was got to her.   
>"You won't break those chains or the leg restraints organic. I made sure they were strong enough to hold under the strength of a Quartz soldier." Martha's blood ran cold as she heard the cocky feminine voice, speaking as if it found her struggles funny. More footsteps echoed through the room as the figure brought herself in front of Martha, a smug smile on her face.  
>Martha found herself face to face with an unfamiliar green figure, a rectangular green gem in her right eye, a golden tiara sitting on her brow, large yellow shoulder pads out from an otherwise green jumpsuit, yellow boots upon her legs. She looked at the figure in confusion and fear before she managed to sputter out a question. "Who......who are you? Where am I? Why have you done this to me?"  
>The green figure laughed aloud before she turned her attention back to Martha. "I see no harm in telling you. I am Emerald, and you my dear, are bait. You're going to bring that cursed Off-Color pirate Lars right to me!"  
>Martha's eyes narrowed as she heard Emerald speak her son's name aloud. "You're Emerald? Don't you dare touch my son! Whatever you have planned, it won't work, my son told me about you, about all the times he outsmarted you. He'll beat you like he always does."  
>Emerald's smug smile didn't fade. "Don't bet on it organic, for you see, this time things will be different. He'll come to rescue his pretty, oh what did those organics say, mother? He'll come rushing in to save you, and he'll fall right into my trap. You, my dear, will stab him in the back with a paralyzing agent."  
>Martha let out a laugh. "You're dumber than he said. No way in hell will I ever hurt my son! You will never force me to go along with your plan!"  
>Emerald's smile widened. "Oh, I won't have to force you into anything, organic. You'll do it quite willingly. Haven't you wondered why you're strapped onto that machine yet?"  
>Martha turned her attention back to the machine for a moment before looking Emerald directly in the eye. "It doesn't matter what this thing does to me, I will never betray my own son!"  
>"Oh, but you will, and willingly! You see, what you're strapped to is one of the first organic Pearlification machines ever built! When I turn it on, it will flood your body with pleasure as the gem at your naval begins rewiring your mind. You will be unable to resist its power, your mind will be filled with thoughts of serving the first being you see, which will be me. You will be nothing more than my loyal servant, a pretty little Pearl. And when you stab your son in the back, when he's paralyzed, we'll strap him down and turn him into a Pearl too! Then, when he's completely under my control, we'll capture his crew, one by one, and throw them into the Gem Pearlification machine!" Emerald made a gesture to the machine sitting in the corner of the room. "Then, and only then, will my revenge against the Off-Colors be complete!"  
>"You're insane. No machine will ever erase my love for my son!" Martha shouted out at Emerald.   
>"High spirited, just like him. Breaking you will be satisfying. Maybe when it's all done, I'll go for his father too, have the whole family under my thumb!" Grinning widely, Emerald pressed a few buttons on the side of the machine Martha was strapped into.  
>With a whir, the machine flared to life, the cylinder in Martha's pussy moving slowly in and out of her, the gem at her naval glowing a soft pink as it retrieved the signal to begin the mental override. Martha could feel her body being flooded with pleasure as the machine kept pumping, could feel the creeping of energy up through her body and towards her head. She tried once more to break out of the machine, to get even one limb free. Emerald watched her struggles, smirking as she stood nearby.  
>Martha let out a gasp as she felt the energy hit her mind, the machine picking up pace as her pussy began tightening around the metal shaft. Scenes began playing in Martha's mind as her eyes began wandering over Emerald's form. Scenes of licking Emerald's pussy. Scenes of taking a big green dick in her pussy and ass at the same time. Scenes of being praised as she followed orders. Martha shook her head and fought back against the thoughts, fought against the growing pleasure within her body.   
>"It's already feeding you fantasies, isn't it organic? Already your body cries out for release, for orgasm. Go ahead, I order you to orgasm. Feel the waves of pleasure course through you as you follow your first command.  
>Try as she might, Martha couldn't fight against the growing pleasure within her. Juices squirted out from her pussy, coating the metal shaft still pumping in and out of her. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body, much stronger than any orgasm she had ever felt before, her mind filling with even more images of submitting, of how good it would feel to belong to Emerald. The machine picked up its pace, the gem at Martha's naval began glowing brighter.   
>Emerald walked over to Martha and stroked her left hand against Martha's right cheek. "That felt wonderful, didn't it organic? Soon, the Pearlification process will be complete, and you will be my own personal Pearl! The first of many more to come!"  
>Martha moaned as she tried to protest. "N-noo!! Ssstaapp! I-I-I won't give iiiiiiiAaaaahn!" Another orgasm rushed through Martha's body, her toes curling in delight, her fingertips curling around the handlebars tighter now. Her tongue dropped out of her mouth, twitching with every thrust of the machine's large metal shaft. Saliva began to drip off of Martha's tongue and the machine picked up speed once more, the gem at her naval glowing brilliantly, her mind almost filled with the pleasures of serving Emerald, her old life pushed into the far recesses of her mind, categorized as no longer being as important. Only one thing remained now.   
>"Lars.....Lars I'm sorry. I c-can't......fight this anymore. Forgive me." A single tear rolled down Martha's cheek as one last orgasm flooded her body and mind, juices squirting out of her pussy harder than before, splattering further down the shaft and hitting her hands. Martha's eyes glowed pink as the Pearl programming took full effect.   
>Emerald released Martha from the machine and helped her stand to her feet, Martha's legs shaking from the afterglows of pleasure. Emerald spoke in a gentle tone as she stroked both of Martha's cheeks. "Tell me, who are you? What is your purpose?"  
>Martha's eyes opened fully as she smiled. "I.....am your Pearl. I live to serve you, my master."   
>Emerald laughed out in joy. "Ahahahahaha! Excellent! Truly excellent!" Emerald walked over to the large chair, leading Martha over with her, phasing off her pants and revealing her dripping cunt, horny from watching Martha's Pearlification. She sat her bare ass into the chair and spread her legs wide, putting her pussy on display for her new servant. "Come my Pearl, pleasure your new master, finger yourself as you lick my cunt! Then, we can prepare for the arrival of the Off-Color captain Lars!"   
>Martha knelt down on her knees as she responded. "Yes my Emerald."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars discovers Emerald has kidnapped his mother, and sets off to rescue her. But will everything turn out alright for him in the end?

>It was a lovely day on Earth, and a few months had passed since Lars had returned from Homeworld. No longer living with his parents, instead living in a custom built home for himself, Sadie, and the Off-Colors, Lars had decided today was a good day to go visit his mother, and then wait for his father to get home from work.   
>When he arrived at his parents' home and found nobody around, saw no movement, an uneasiness settled into his gut. Was his mother out getting groceries or something? Then he noticed the garden tools laying out in the yard. "That's not like mom, she'd never leave her tools out." Lars thought to himself as he walked over to the spot where the tools rested.  
>That's when he caught sight of it, a green piece of paper fluttering in the wind, pinned under a large brown rock. With a swift motion, he grabbed the piece of paper, knocked the rock aside, and began to read what was written upon it. Lars's brows furrowed in anger as he read the message. "Dear miserable Off-Color captain Lars. I have captured your mother. If you want her back, come alone to the Moon and find my new ship. I'll be waiting for you. -Emerald-"  
>Lars wadded the paper up in his hands in annoyance. "You've gone too far this time Emerald, taking my mom is a new low, ever for you. I swear, if she's hurt, I'll shatter you." he thought to himself as he stormed back off towards the woods at the edge of Beach City, where he had landed the Sun Incinerator, where he and the Off-Colors went to relax and rest.   
>Next to the Sun Incinerator sat another vessel, colored a light green, with two wide wings sticking out of the sides, two smaller ship noses bordering a third larger one, and a cockpit big enough to seat eight people inside. With the help of Peridot and Pearl, Lars had perfected the design of his Star Skipper and built a new on out of some of the pieces of the handship Peridot had first arrived on.   
>The ship was still very new, and had never been flown off planet before. Lars had intended on taking the vessel on its first official flight off planet with Sadie, Buck, Sour Cream, and Jenny, but saving his mother was far more important. "I hope Sadie and the others will still be surprised when I ask them to take a flight with me. Hold on mom, I'm on my way!"   
>The engines on the ship flared to life as the vessel slowly lifted off of the ground. With a sudden surge, the ship blasted through the treetops, into the sky, and out of the atmosphere in a few minutes. Lars found himself out of the Earth's atmosphere and floating in space once more.   
>He took a moment to once again appreciate the sight around him. No matter how many times he saw space, it still left him in awe. He shook the moment away and refocused, piloting his ship towards the Moon. He focused on saving his mother from whatever fate Emerald had in store for her. Lars was sure it was part of a trap intended for him, but he didn't care. He had escaped Emerald's traps before, and he could do it again if he needed to.   
>Scanning the surface of the Moon, Lars's new Star Skipper picked up the signal of a ship sitting a short distance away from the Moon Base. The ship itself was round, a green Roaming Eye five times the size of a normal one. Lars let out a soft chuckle as he landed his ship nearby. He pressed a few buttons on the console of his ship, causing a box to rise up out of the middle row of seats. Smiling, he opened the box and wiggled himself into one of the spacesuits contained within, put there in case he and his passengers ever wanted to explore alien worlds together. Digging a little deeper, his hands wrapped around one of the four destabilizers within the box. He hadn't had the chance to get one for every single passenger his ship could hold, but he was glad he had one now.   
>Destabilizer firmly in hand and the box of spacesuits tucked back away, Lars opened the hatch of his ship and jumped out, the sensation of weightlessness wrapping around his body as he floated slowly to the surface of the Moon. A few bounding leaps were all it took to close the distance between his ship and the vessel before him. Lars smiled as he saw a small hatch already open. "Yep, definitely a trap." Lars whispered to himself as he proceeded into the gem vessel.  
>Wandering through the green halls and passages, an uneasy feeling swept over Lars. Not only was the vessel much larger inside than it looked from the outside, there was no movement within the halls. No sounds behind the closed doors, no noises in the distance. Lars clutched the destabilizer tighter as he progressed, flinching every time he had to open a door, expecting it to attract the attention of other gems, every time putting him more on edge as he continued unrestricted into the ship.  
>After fifteen minutes of wandering around he heard something. A faint moaning coming from the end of the hall, the patterning in the hallway he had discovered were far fancier than the rest of the ship. Slowly, Lars made his way down the hall, the moaning growing louder. Then he heard a voice. A voice that was oh so often snide and cocky, now moaning in pleasure. He smiled as he heard Emerald's faint voice through the door. "Oh, oh yes, right there my Pearl, thrust your tongue in deeper!"   
>"Well well, someone was feeling dirty, huh Emerald." Lars whispered outside of the door. "I'll catch you unprepared and make you tell me where my mom is. This'll be too easy."   
>With a swift motion, Lars threw the door open and stormed into the room. Lars started speaking in a cocky tone. "Celebrating a little early, aren't you Emerald? Why don't you save us the trouble and tell.....me......no." Lars's eyes widened in horror as he took in the full scene. Emerald was leaning back in a fancy green chair, her pants phased off and her legs spread wide, her single eye widening in surprise. Between her legs, a figure clad in a skimpy pink leotard, barely covering the figure's body, two breasts hanging down from her body, nipples straining against the outfit as the figure licked away at Emerald's green cunt while the figure fingered her own dripping pussy, on full display from the opening around the crotch. But what really grabbed Lars's attention was the familiar red hair that the figure had, sweeping down her back, large and messy.   
>"Mom......mom no. Emerald, you bitch, you've gone too far! What did you do to her?!" Lars's horror turned to rage as his eyes narrowed and looked back up to Emerald's face.   
>"Emerald's body shuddered in a mix of pleasure and fear as Martha kept licking away at her pussy, swirling her tongue within Emerald's body, rubbing her walls in all the right ways. Emerald moaned out as she feebly tried to give a command. "Pearl....Pearl stop licking my slave, we, we need to get out of here."  
>Lars shouted out in anger. "You made her into a slave?! I'll get you for this Emerald!" With a surge of strength and speed, Lars dashed across the room, destabilizer in his hands.  
>Emerald's arms shook as she reached up for her gem as Martha removed her mouth from Emerald's pussy, a string of saliva connecting her tongue Emerald's cunt for a moment. Emerald's gem began to glow as she tried to focus on her weapon, tried to fight against the pleasure still coursing through her body, tried to fight the growing fear as she saw the pirate captain rushing towards her.   
>Emerald's weapon began taking form a few second before Lars was upon her. Martha looked on in confusion and terror as she saw Lars jam a destabilizer into Emerald's form, saw her master break apart as she dissipated, her eye gem clattering down into the chair. Confusion turned to anger as Martha began hitting at her son weakly, programming still in full swing. "My master, what did you do to my master?! Bring her back! Bring her back now!!"  
>Lars looked at his mother sadly. "Oh mom, what did she do to you? This isn't you at all....." He then turned his attention to the gem in the seat, and caught sight of the machine in the corner of the room. Gritting his teeth in anger, he picked up Emerald's gem and walked across the room, his mother clinging to him and desperately trying to stop his movement.  
>With a snarl, Lars pressed a few buttons, the large glass tube sliding up. "I don't know what this thing does, but whatever it is, it's what you deserve for brainwashing my mom!" Lars shouted out in fury as he threw the gem onto the middle of the pad, the glass tube closing around it. He pressed a few more buttons before the machine itself began to hum and turn on.  
>Sparks began shooting into the green gemstone itself, Emerald's gem glowing as the machine poured energy into her and forced her to reform. Looking around frantically and in confusion, her eye widened in fear as she realized what she was inside. She looked to Lars, glowering angrily, his mother still lightly hitting him with her small fists.   
>"Lars, Lars wait, don't do this to me! Let me out please, I don't want to be a Pearl!" Emerald pleaded with her enemy desperately. "Servant, stop hitting him!"   
>Martha stopped hitting Lars, looked at Emerald, and spoke "Yes master." This only served to infuriate Lars more. He spoke out in anger. "You went way too far Emerald! You said you don't want to be a Pearl? Is that what that machine is going to do to you? Is that what you did to my mom?! You deserve your fate!" '  
>"Lars please! I, I'll find a way to reverse it, I swear! I'll never threaten you or your crew again, I'll leave your human family alone! Just please, let me out!" Emerald clawed desperately at the glass as a mechanical arm rose from the floor, clutching a round yellow object in its mechanical hand.   
>"No, no more games Emerald! No more bargains, no more chases, no more threats. I have friends that can help me reverse what you did to her, I don't trust you not to stab me in the back! Your threat ends here Emerald!" Lars made a gesture towards his mother, who was looking at Emerald intently.   
>"No......stars no, not like this. Not like this!!!!" Emerald cried out as the mechanical arm forced itself forward, forced the round yellow stone onto her naval, where it latched on. With a surge of energy, the machine hummed once more, bolts of energy filling the glass tube, running directly into the gem in Emerald's right eye and into the yellow stone at her naval.   
>Emerald let out a scream as her body was filled with a mix of pain and pleasure, as the energy began rewriting her gem and her mind. Her shoulderpads crumbled away as frilly green lace replaced them. Her yellow boots vanished, her bare feet getting covered by thin green shoes, yellow stockings forming upon her now bare legs. Her military uniform wavered as it began reforming into a tight green leotard, green frills sprouting out from around her waist.  
>Emerald's left hand began rubbing at her pussy against her will as visions of servitude started filling her mind, her eye darting between the two figures in the room, between Martha and Lars. Her eye settled on the pink stone at Martha's naval before it snapped back towards Lars. Her visions became more concrete, the vague figures replaced with his image.   
>Emerald sank to her knees as the pain faded, allowing pure pleasure to wash over her as the machine kept pouring energy into her, yellow lines forming on her body as her previous purpose and desires were suppressed.   
>"Lars.....Oh Lars......" Emerald moaned out as she continued rubbing at her pussy, using both hands now. Her mind was fading, her struggles against the programming growing fainter as a tear rolled down her left cheek. The golden tiara on her head faded away as an intense orgasm flooded through Emerald's body, her pussy squirting out as an orgasm washed over her, her new purpose cementing in her mind as she moaned out. "LaaaaAaaaahrssssss!" The yellow lines on her body faded away, her left eye glowing yellow for a moment before it returned to its normal green color. The tube slid open.  
>Emerald slowly crawled off the device and looked up at Lars lovingly. "Master! Oh master, I'm ready to serve you!" Emerald continued crawling towards Lars.  
>Martha looked at her old master in confusion, the programming in her mind taking a moment to process what had happened. The programming recognized that Martha's original master was no longer fit to be a master. Martha's eyes darted towards her son, the programming compensating by latching on and making him Martha's new master.   
>Lars growled in annoyance as Emerald clawed at his leg. "Get off me! Stand up for crying out loud." He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Of course, of course she'd imprint on me as her master." Lars grumbled under his breath.   
>Lars's eyes widened in shock as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. "New master! Let me serve you too!" Martha's breasts pushed into her son's back as she smiled giddily.  
>Lars turned around and grimaced. Thinking quickly, he removed his helmet, took his cape off from within the spacesuit, and wrapped it around his mother's lewd form. "Here mom, keep this wrapped around you. Wait, why did you call me master?!"   
>Martha smiled as she rubbed the cape fabric against her face and smiled in contentment. "Old master sees you as her master, so now you're my master too!"  
>Emerald cried out in anguish. "No fair, I want something from master too!" Emerald began rubbing her body against Lars's, her nipples poking through the fabric as her breasts rubbed against Lars's arm.  
>"I said get off of me! Both of you, just, just stand there and give me a minute to think!" Lars grumbled as he walked over and sat down on the large green bed, leaving Martha and Emerald standing where they were. He put his hands to his head and groaned in frustration. "Stupid Emerald, stupid machines, making mom obedient to her......and now to me! I can't have my mom as a slave! Wait......." A realization dawned on him. Smiling, Lars walked back over to his mother, her eyes still glowing pink.   
>"Okay, you said I was your master, right? You have to do what I say?" Lars looked at his mother directly in the eyes.  
>"Yes master, I must follow your commands! What is your desire?"   
>"Then, I order you to return to the way you were before Emerald made you her servant. I order you to remember your time on Earth, to return to your role as a human."  
>Martha's eyes widened as the programming in her mind began complying with the order, as the gem at her naval worked to restore her to her original state. The pink glow in Martha's eyes faded as her memories resurfaced, as her priorities reset themselves to normal. Gasping out, she looked up at her son.   
>"L-lars? Where......where am I, what happened? The last thing I remember, some green......Lars, behind you! She wants to turn you into her servant!" Martha pointed out in fear as she caught sight of Emerald, still standing still.   
>Lars let out a chuckle. "Yeah, that figures. Don't worry mom, I gave her a dose of her own medicine. Watch." Lars turned to Emerald. "Servant, crouch down and cluck like a chicken."   
>"Yes master." Emerald spoke as her knees bent down and she started making clucking noises. Martha looked at the display and shook her head.   
>"I know I should be angry at her son, but this......nobody deserves this."  
>Lars looked over at the clucking Emerald before looking back at his mom. "Yeah, I get your point, but she's a threat if we return her to normal. Give me some time to figure out what to do about her before we free her, okay? C'mon, let's go home, I'll get you a spacesuit and we can get back to Earth and get you out of that outfit."  
>Martha looked down at her scantily clad body and sighed. "Alright Lars, I'll trust you to do the right thing. Let's get home."  
>Lars smiled as he turned back to Emerald. "Okay slave, stop clucking, and stand up. We're going to Earth."  
>Emerald stood up and spoke out. "Yes master." before she started following behind Lars and Martha as they walked through the still vacant halls of the ship. Lars smiled to himself as he lead the way. "Sorry mom, but she's been a pain in the ass for a long time. I know you're right, but I'm going to have some fun with her first." Lars thought to himself, thinking of all the things he could make his long time enemy do back on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be added onto, but I probably won't. There's tons of potential for lewd Emerald serving Lars though.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually fun to write out. This one has no relation to the other Pearlification story I just posted involving Lars, it's a separate timeline.


End file.
